Madurar
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Con Rukia de vuelta en su vida después de largos meses, un Ichigo pensativo es interrumpido por la morena quien no soporta verlo con la mirada indecisa. Después de tanto tiempo sin verse, aún se reflejan en la mirada del otro.


Un pequeño one-shot que nació de ver un doujin y volver a leer los posteriores capítulos después de la despedida entre Ichigo y Rukia. También publicado en stop rain bajo el nombre de "Crecer". ¡No me decidía por el título! D:

Bleach no me pertenece, pero Renji sí :$ -aún en contra de Tite (?)-

¡Quiero a Rukia en el manga! D:  
>Bueno, espero que lo disfruten (:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Madurar<strong>

* * *

><p>El joven adolescente se hallaba tendido de espaldas en su cama, mirando el techo. Sus brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza ocultando sus manos bajo los anaranjados cabellos. Con su mirada perdida, de vez en cuando lanzaba un suspiro, provocando que su tórax subiera y bajara.<p>

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no se percató de la presencia de otra persona en su habitación, hasta que sintió que el colchón de su cama se hundía debido al peso ocasionado de alguien al sentarse.

—¿Acaso mi ausencia te ha transformado en un adolescente depresivo? Si continúas lanzando esos suspiros te convertirás en un anciano.

Guiado por la súbita voz que interrumpió su momento de meditación, Ichigo dirigió su atención a la joven ahora sentada a la orilla de su cama, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. Ella miraba hacia el frente y tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre el edredón, recargando su peso en ellas. Desde esa perspectiva el joven podía apreciar el corto cabello de la pelinegra, que ahora dejaba a la vista su blanquecino cuello.

—Sólo… —pronunció, volviendo su vista al techo— pensaba.

La morena frunció el ceño y le pegó un codazo en sus costillas. Ocasionando que el chico soltara un quejido de dolor y la fulminara con la mirada, exigiendo una explicación.

—En serio, Ichigo —giró su cuerpo para dirigirle una mirada severa a su compañero—. Me topé con tus hermanas cuando subía a tu habitación —comentó, volviendo a su posición inicial, con la vista al frente y dándole la espalda al chico.

Él sólo la miró atento, esperando que prosiguiera. Desde hace más de un año no había cruzado palabra con la morena. Todos esos meses que pasó sintiéndose atado de manos por no tener sus poderes, sintiendo cómo todos a su alrededor le ocultaban cosas.

Y ahora, volvía a tenerla en su habitación, regañándolo.

—Creo que está de más decir que has tenido a todo el mundo preocupado —continuó Rukia—. Ambas han crecido, y veo que Yuzu depende bastante de ti —se volteó hacia el adolescente, con una sonrisa enternecida en sus labios—. ¿Has notado que te ve como un superhéroe?

Correspondió al gesto sonriendo al recordar a su hermana. Para después reflejar pesar en su mirada.

—A veces temo decepcionarla —articuló, ganándose la mirada atenta de la morena—. Que de repente se percate que no soy un superhéroe…

—No lo eres, Ichigo —sentenció rigurosa—. Pero eres su hermano mayor, y ella te quiere por eso.

El muchacho volvió a sonreír sutilmente, pero esta vez escondiendo sus ojos tras sus párpados.

—Karin, por otro lado, es igual a ti —soltó la pelinegra, divertida—. El mismo ceño fruncido y el carácter sarcástico —prosiguió, aguantando una carcajada—, pero lamento decirte que es más linda que tú.

El aludido le mandó una mirada rencorosa y se incorporó, quedando sentado sobre su cama y con la morena atenta a todas sus acciones.

—¿Y yo, Rukia? —cuestionó, provocando que la sorpresa se reflejara en el rostro de la chica— ¿También he crecido? —formuló, clavando su vista en los ojos de la fémina.

La morena no esquivó la mirada del joven adolescente. Al contrario, la retuvo un instante mientras el silencio reinaba en la habitación.

—Tu mirada ha madurado, Ichigo —espetó ella, sonriendo orgullosa—. Sin embargo, antes, cuando tus poderes recién te fueron devueltos, noté tu mirada devastada —musitó con calma—. ¿Habías olvidado cómo luchar, Ichigo?

—Supongo que he perdido práctica —se encogió de hombros—. Y no había nadie que me regañara y me animara —susurró muy despacio, pero Rukia alcanzó a oírlo.

—Todos deseaban animarte —explicó la morena—, pero tú siempre eres tan obstinado y reservado que se ven obligados a esperar que te animes por tu cuenta y luego puedan sonreírte alegremente.

—Puede ser… —suspiró el joven.

La pelinegra le dio un golpe en la cabeza, provocando que el muchacho mascullara.

—¡Maldición, Rukia!

—¡Yo no soy tan paciente como los demás para estarte aguantando tu cara de niñita llorona! —le interrumpió—. ¡De verdad que tu estúpida cara me saca de quicio! —bufó, mientras el chico la miraba con sorpresa.

—Lo sé —afirmó con una sonrisa cargada de convicción—. Sé que tú no eres como los demás —confesó, clavando su mirada en la morena.

El asombro surcó el rostro de Rukia fugazmente. Para luego, ser reemplazado por una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

—Te convertirás en un gran hombre, Ichigo —declaró.

Y antes de darle tiempo a su compañero de replicar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una radiante Yuzu con delantal de cocina, provocando que ambos desviaran su vista a la recién llegada.

—¡Hermano, la cena está —se detuvo al ver la escena frente a ella— lista… —completó en un susurro. Viendo al muchacho sentado en su cama con sus manos apoyadas sobre el cobertor, al igual que Rukia. El primero se hallaba de espaldas a la morena, a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Ah, Yuzu —mencionó Ichigo—. En seguida bajamos.

—¡No se tarden! —soltó, inflando sus mofletes con el ceño levemente fruncido. Saliendo de la habitación dispuesta a volver abajo.

Rukia pestañó ante la reacción de la castaña mientras Ichigo se rascaba la nuca.

—Tengo la ligera impresión de que piensa que le están robando su superhéroe —comentó la morena ahogando una carcajada.

—¿Qué? —articuló el muchacho, alzando una ceja.

—No es nada —se recupero la shinigami—. Sólo espero que Yuzu no piense que tendrá que compartirte ahora que regresé.

—Olvídalo, ella te adora —replicó el muchacho.

—También pienso que es una niña adorable —señaló—. Pero tampoco creo que le haga mucha gracia verte siendo frio con ella cuando estás decaído y ver que después con unos golpes que te doy vuelves a la normalidad. Deja que tu hermana también te anime, Kurosaki-kun —canturreó la morena.

—Cállate —farfulló ante la odiosa voz—, no es algo que haga a propósito —espetó—. Por cierto, lo que dijiste antes…

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó la pelinegra.

—Lo de que me convertiré en un… —dijo, con calma— gran hombre.

—¿Qué con eso? —volvió a preguntar, alzando una ceja.

—Es gracias a ti que soy así —reveló—, y será gracias a ti si eso llega a suceder.

—Ichigo…

—¡Hermano, Rukia-chan! —se escuchó de la planta baja— ¡La cena se enfría!

El joven sonrió ante la voz de su hermana, impaciente. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación. Pero se percató que la morena aún seguía sentada en su cama. Con un gesto de la cabeza la indicó que saliera del cuarto, a lo que ella respondió con una sutil sonrisa, incorporándose para seguir a su compañero.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró, dejando sólo las arrugas en el edredón producto de los cuerpos que anteriormente reposaban sobre la cama.

* * *

><p>Quería escribir algo de humor pero salió esto. Tremenda paradoja xDDD quizás mañana escriba algo divertido :DDD Pero esto salió de la nada mientras intentaba seguir con el siguiente capítulo de Lucha constante o.o De verdad que tengo un problema de desconcentración (?) XD<p> 


End file.
